Potions
Aging Potion An Aging Potion is a potion which causes the drinker to become older. This is effective only in the body, not the mind. The more of the potion is drunk, the greater the aging which occurs. The effects of this potion are only temporary. Amortentia Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive. The effects of the potion on a person are described to be near instantaneous; with the person who drank the potion appearing "pale and sickly", and becoming obsessed with the object of their affections, speaking of them as though "hit by a ray of purest sunlight", and becoming excited or dangerously unstable towards others. Angel's Trumpet Draught The Angel's Trumpet Draught is a potion. It is a poison, that will kill whatever drinks it almost instantly. However, within four months, the drinker will wake from their death. It is made from the Angel's Trumpet plant. Anti-Paralysis Potion The Anti-Paralysis Potion is a potion. It acts as an antidote to paralysis caused by charmed suits of armor or other creatures. Polyjuice Potion Antimony is an ingredient in the potion. Babbling Beverage Babbling Beverage is a potion that causes the drinker to babble nonsense. Baneberry Potion The Baneberry Potion is a potion. It is used as a poison, because the Baneberry is very poisonous, and it is the main ingredient. Wit-Sharpening Potion Armadillo bile is an ingredient in the potion. Antidotes Anti-Posion Potion This is an antidote to a variety of poisons. An antidote for any poison can be mixed if the potion-maker knows how to do it. Importantly, they have to follow Golpalott's Third Law, which states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of antidotes for each of the separate components. Blended poison antidotes are taught in the Sixth year of Hogwarts. As an aside, a Bezoar can be used to combat most poisons, but not all of them. Antidote to Common Poisons The Antidote to Common Poisons is a potion, cures poisoning from common poisons like vulgar animal bites and stings. It contains ingredients include Bezoars, Honeywater, stewed Mandrake, mint springs, mistletoe berries, essence of lavender, ground unicorn horn, Moondew, Flobberworm Mucus and Puffapod Spores. Antidote to Uncommon Poisons The Antidote to Uncommon Poisons is a potion that cures Doxy venom and other uncommon poisons. Its ingredients are Fire Seeds, Powdered Graphorn Horn, Billywig stings and Chizpurfle Carapaces. List of Antidotes An antidote is an item, generally a potion, that will protect against or act as a remedy for specific ailments. Sometimes time is all that is needed for certain magical effect to wear off, such as in the case of Polyjuice Potion. *Ashwinder eggs: Cures Malaria. *Bezoar: The stone from the stomach of a goat which cures most poisons. *Blood-Replenishing Potion: Replenishes blood loss after injury. *Boil-Cure Potion: Heals boils and skin eruptions. Also counteracts the Furnunculus Curse. *Bruise Removal Paste: Heals bruising. *Bubotuder pus: Cures persistent acne. *Burn-Healing Paste: heals burns. *Deflating Draught: Calms swelling caused by spells, stings or other magical causes for inflation. *Draught of Peace: Gives the drinker a feeling of peace and well-being, but if overdone it can put the drinker into a deep or even irreversible sleep. *Dreamless Sleep Potion: Temporarily calms emotional trauma. *Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction: This tincture lessens mental or emotional scarring. *Elixir to Induce Euphoria: temporarily lessons the effects of depression. *Glumbumble treacle: Counteracts the hysteria caused by eating Alihotsy leaves. *Hiccuping Solution: Cures hiccups. *Mandrake Restorative Draught: Cures petrification. *Memory Potion: Restores memory or the ability to remember. *Mimbulus Mimbletonia: Cures shyness. *Murtlap Essence: A home remedy for cuts and abrasions. *Pepperup Potion: Cures the common cold or flu. *Phoenix Tears: Like the bezoar, these tears can heal most fatal ailments. *Skele-Gro: Heals and mends broken bones, as well as regrows missing bones. *Sleeping Draught: Cures imsomnia. *Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher: Removes Facial Blemishes. *Wiggenweld Potion: Reverses the effect of the Draught of Living Death. *Wolfsbane Potion: Temporarily lessens the effect of lycanthropy. *Wound-Healing Potion: closes and heals open wounds.